my life as a teen
by chicchick404
Summary: born as that next heir of the 4 most powerful companies in the world their life as a teen is boun to be crazy rating may change through out the story natsume x mikan  ikuto x amu
1. Chapter 1

**Natsume's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! Great… I swear to god… someday I'm going to destroy the dude who invented the alarm clock…. Well time to get up… and wake the lazy dude who is immune to alarm clocks. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I've been friends with him long enough, his like a blue headed brother that I never had. Anyways… time for school... not that I go to classes but... there is a certain brunet that I have my eyes on.

**Ikuto's POV**

Man! Does that dude always have to kick me awake? Like I have feelings too you know! Ugh… time for school I guess … what's the point of going to school if I never even attend the classes though? Yeah yeah … my parents just had to get me in to the best school in Japan so I can take the Tsukiyomi Company like Natsume has to take on the Hyuuga Company. Being rich is okay I guess but when you have the looks and the money, well girls go crazy over you. It's scary... they try to rip your clothes off and cling to you like you're the best thing in the world man! Except… for one girl. Damn… that pink headed girls got some attitude! But she's gonna be mine!

**Normal POV**

"KYA! It's Ikuto and Natsume - Sama! Mikan and Amu - sama is here too!"

When you come near the Alice academy you can hear the screaming every single morning. Alice academy, being the best school in Japan, has some famous and important people. Like the four popular teens that is going to take the four major companies in Japan. Yup! This school is that famous, only the rich and the wealthy can attend this school and when you graduate from this school almost any company in the world will want you. Not that you already have a great life when you can actually go to this school.

**Mikan's and Amu's POV**

"Ugh! I swear to god… I hate it when they treat us like royalties! It's not like we're the greatest thing on earth!" Whined Amu. "yeah, yeah... but too bad… their never gonna stop you know…" mumbled Mikan. "And ugh... do we always have to arrive on the same time as THEM? It's not like I hate them enough already." "Yeah I know… but you gotta admit.. They are hot! No wonder every girl in this stupid school falls for them." Said Amu. Ikuto and Natsume were getting off the car just as they were getting off of theirs. It seems like a miracle but they always arrived at school on the exact same time weather they were late or early. And they were in the same class for the whole entire day for the10th year strait! Yes, they are all 15 years old and met when they were in grade 1 since that's when they started to go to this dumb school that teaches stuff they already know. They are close enough they call each other by their first names and tease each other none stop. I gotta say though, even thought we act like we hate each other and tease each other none stop, there is no one else in the world that's going to understand each other better than these four. But it's not like we like them or anything okay? We're just friends. Ugh at least to them we are.

Normal POV

This is how the four teens that weren't really happy with their lives started their everyday life weather they liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own shugo chara or gakuen Alice!**

**My life as a teen**

**Normal POV**

As the four hot teens walked in to the school, they smiled sweetly at each other. Now, people that saw this might think, awww… they look so good together~! But if you thought this, you better think twice. The smile that was exchanged between the four was, 'you better have brought the stuff that you were suppose to bring or I'm gonna rip your head off!' yes, they are pretty scary but no one needs to know that. If they get in any kind of trouble, and get caught by the media they are dead. Like they are going to get killed by their parents. So now with that lovely thought in their minds, they secretly meet up together behind the school to give each other what they brought. Yes this is what they do when they are ditching school. They bring each others' out-fits and they go to a club. Barely anyone's there during the day time so they don't need to worry about getting caught by anyone they know. And the reason they bring each others' out-fits is because its way easier telling your maids/butler that you need these clothes for a play than bring your own skimpy outfits. Way, way easier.

**Girl's POV**

Wow. They really know what we want to wear don't they. We hate to admit but they have good fashion senses, or they just want to see us in these outfits. Not that we're bragging or anything, but we have pretty much the perfect body that anyone wants. Mikan is pretty much the eye-candy for every guy on earth and Amu… well Amu is the same but she is more known as the heartbreaker of the school. That is because Mikan is way too scary to approach so no boy ever confesses to her but Amu she's always smiling but when you confess to her she comes out and says a flat out no or dates you for two days and dump you. Yeah so they both have perfect body c-cup boobs, slim waist, and long smooth white legs that any man would drool on. So the outfit the boys brought for them were nice tight fitting tank-top with no-finger gloves that goes above their elbows and tight jean short shorts that just covers their butts and of course boots with heels that comes up to just below their knees. Natsume brings Mikans clothes and Ikuto brings Amu's clothes and today their outfits are almost the same but mikan's clothes are based on black and Amu's clothes are based on white. And duh~ they looked hot in their outfits!

**Boys POV**

Yup, as we thought It would be. They look hot! Like holy shit! If they weren't our friends and if they wouldn't kick our butts we would totally hit on them. But too bad, they are our friends and they would kick our buts if we hit on them. Sadly. After we gave the girls their outfits, they gave us ours. They usually just bring shirts because we don't need to change anything else. It wouldn't make much of a difference. Weirdly enough though, they always bring our outfits to match theirs as if they knew what we were bringing for them. Well time for partying! If you ask us how we keep it from the whole wide world that we are going to the club when we should be at school is. We wear wings and girls wear make-up and top of that which they usually don't. plus we have fake I-Ds to go with our 'new look'. Yeah, we know.. it's a bad thing to do illegal stuff like that! Some people will yell at us right? Well we would like some freedom thank you very much. If the whole world knows your face you get recognized everywhere you go. Which really, really sucks. Trust us. We know what it's like. So after we are done changing, we sneak out behind the back door which no one uses and head for the club.

**Normal POV**

After the four hot teens get in the club without much problem, they hit the dance floor. And yes, they can dance. If it wasn't empty every girl in the club would hit on the boys and vice versa for the girls. They are some hot things. I mean a girl would be crazy if they didn't like Natsume's crimson eyes and dark raven hair plus the hot body! Of course Ikuto has it the same except that he has midnight blue hair with matching pairs of sapphire eyes. And for the girls, every boy will kiss the ground they walk on (there are exceptions like Ikuto and Natsume) Mikan has brown locks that comes down to her waist under her hot pink wig and matching pairs of warm brown eyes while Amu has natural pink hair that comes down to her shoulders under the blue wing and has honey gold eyes that no one can resist. And of course their body is perfect. The teens play and do what they want in the club until people start coming. That's when they go out. Too bad for the guys that had their eyes on them. After they get out, they sneak back in to school and change back to their normal clothing. That's not where they end though, since their parents don't care about what they do unless their grades drop and cause any noticeable trouble. They go to each other's houses and hang around till like midnight. (Sometimes they just crash) and yes they do live by themselves except for the few maids and butlers that is around to take care of them. They watch movies and play video games and does typical teenager stuff.

**Four teens' POV**

You might think this is crazy, but our parents really don't care and we're old enough to take care of ourselves. And we do go to school when it's needed, like when we have tests, teachers don't care since they're too afraid of our parents to do anything. That's not all though, our parents own the school. Mikan's parents own the elementary school diversion, Amu's own the middle schools, Ikuto's own the high school diversion and Natsume's own the well the college part. The Hyuuga Company is the biggest and the tsukiyomi's fallow right after Sakura's is close to hyuuga's and hinamori's are the same as the tsukiyomi's. The companies help each other and work together to well basically run the country. If any of the company stops working, Japan would basically shut down. Yes, this is how strong our families were. No wonder no one bothers us. Any how this is what we do every day with few exceptions…

Wow… this chapter is long…. I never thought I would be able to write this much….


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikan's POV**

Ugh… what time did I fall asleep again? I don't even remember how I fell asleep, knowing us we probably crashed while watching the movie. Better open my eyes now. Holy shit! Why is Natsume cuddling with me? Why is my face so close to his? And why is his eyes open? And why is he staring at me? Screw the questions! I'm getting out of this weird position! But it's comfy… I like it when he hugs me… I'll never let him find out if my life depended on it though. Ugh… I can feel myself blushing! But one good thing is that Ikuto and Amu is a deep sleeper, they wouldn't wake up unless we kicked them or something. So they won't have to know about this. Man this is embarrassing.

**Natsume's POV**

I felt someone moving around in my arms so I opened my eyes. And saw Mikan in my arms. Dang she's soft! Our body was basically touching each others' without any space between us. It felt so right but I could feel myself harden so I moved away from her. She wasn't awake yet so it should be okay. God, she'd kill me if she was awake. So I was really surprised when she hugged me in her sleep. Her arms went around my waist and she had her head against my chest. If felt so right. I wanted to keep her like that forever. I really got to confess soon. It has been 3 years since I began to like her! Whatever. I'll deal with that later. Just let me enjoy this moment. Sadly though, my moment didn't last very long, ten minutes later she woke up and pushed herself away from me blushing. At least that's a progress, she's blushing. But damn... I need a cold shower.

**Ikuto's POV**

I rarely wake up by myself, but this is an exception. You know why? I felt someone cling to me and my reaction was to open my eyes. If it wasn't Amu I would have pushing whoever that was clinging to me but it was Amu. And she wasn't just clinging. She had her leg around my hip and her arms around my neck. Her face wasn't even an inch away from mine and her lips were slightly parted. Shit, it was way too tempting not to kiss her but since I heard Natsume and Mikan move around in the kitchen, I shouldn't sneak. Mikan would kill me if she saw and Amu would if she found out. But damn, she is sexy! You should see what she's wearing! She was wearing boy shorts that were basically slipping off her butt and a tank-top that was basically showing all of her boobs! They are supposed to cover them but… when she moved they slipped. Let's just say that I got a nice view from above. I am taller than her. Shit… I'm getting turned on. I can't wait to see her reaction when she wakes up though. *smirk*

**Amu's POV**

After I woke up I felt someone beside me and I knew it was Ikuto because I touched his hair enough times that I know they belong to him without even opening my eyes. I felt that he was getting turned on because of his lower region so I pretended to sleep and moved on top of him and made sure every part of me was touching him. Oh how fun it is to tease boys. Especially Ikuto. Damn the sexy child, he is the hottest boy I've ever met! I mean there is Natsume but I prefer Ikuto more. Plus Mikan already had her eyes on Natsume. After I moved on top of him I felt him tense and I could literally feel that he was staring at my lips so I made sure that I kissed him on the crook of his neck. Well, I should open my eyes and stop teasing him I guess, but when I did he was smirking which made me blush and which made me yell at him.

**Four teen's POV **

Let's just say that we had the morning of our dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! (As always…)**

**A/N (I'M SORRY I KNOW NO ONE LIKE THIS CRAP!)**

**Um.. Hello people! Who actually read this story *awkward laugh***

**I… Really haven't been in the Shugo Chara and Gakuen Alice fandom since.. 3 years ago… So.. The characters might be slightly (very) out of character... and I honestly don't know where to go with this story. (I was very young when I started to write this thing) So I would appreciate it if you guys could help me with the plot a bit... and if this chapter gets at least SOME reaction… I might keep writing it in between my crazy schedule ^^ **

**And thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! (Thank god you guys are nice people T^T)**

**So enjoy!**

**Natsume's POV**

After getting a cold shower, courtesy of Mikan Sakura and teenage hormones, I decided that breakfast was in order. So in simple basketball shorts and a wife-beater I went down to the kitchen. I'm a growing teenage boy, so there really isn't anything to be done about the bottomless pit of a stomach that I have. Nor can I do anything about the hormones that decided to like my childhood friend. So in the end, I had nothing in my body that I could actually control. I think a lot of people could agree with me on this.

Being the lazy ass that I am, I just decided to have cereal for the sake of not making actual breakfast and sat down to eat. That's when Mikan decided to join me, with her wet hair, fruity scents and a freakin sports bra and shorts. And to think I just got rid of that stupid hard on.

**Mikan's POV**

When I came down for breakfast, Natsume was already sitting at the table eating cereal, so I just decided to go with what he was having. So naturally, I sat down in front of him and ate some cereal, nothing odd about that. Then I noticed that he was staring at me for some odd reason, and of course, I had to decide that proper clothes were annoying after a shower. So being the generous person that I am, I spared him the pain of taking a cold shower again and asked for his shirt. After rolling my eyes at him of course, boys were so stupid sometimes.

**Natsume's POV**

Sure, after Mikan actually noticed that she wasn't decently dressed that she asked for my shirt the problem of her being sexy was gone. But, after she put on my shirt, which was way too big on her, she was way too cute. I really can't find a happy medium with her can I?

**Ikuto's POV**

After Amu finished turning the color of a strawberry, and finally decided to get off me (it was getting hard to control myself), I went to eat. My already good morning, turned awesome when I found Natsume staring dumbly at Mikan who was just casually eating her cereal like she didn't know what kind of affect she had on him. So being the best bro that I am, teased him mercilessly.

"You know, you should just ask her out ya know? I don't think she's gonna say no at this point" I said casually as I drank the milk straight out of the carton.

Of course, being smart, I only spoke after Mikan left to grab Amu. I knew that he was going to have payback with Amu if I went too far

"Yeah right, you talk like you have so much courage and already have a girlfriend" scoffed Natsume.

"Uh huh, I'm just bidding my time, she's honestly adorable you know. Plus teasing her is awesome, I swear it'll never get old." I said right back.

"Whatever, Mikan's coming back down, so shut up and sit down or I'll blow YOUR cover for you." Natsume whispered.

**Mikan's POV**

"Hey Amu! You done yet? Cause I think we should go do something! I'm getting restless!" I shouted.

Honestly, it's so fun getting on Amu's nerves especially when I have nothing to do. She's pretty chill most of the time, but when you disrupt her shower time, shit hits the fan.

"Shut up Mikan! I'm almost done, so pick something out for me." Amu replied from the washroom.

"Fine! But I'm taking your studded black shorts!" I yelled excitedly.

"Like you ever asked permission before ass hole!" She screamed back.

It's awesome having a best friend who has a different style than you, especially if you have similar if not the same size clothes. My clothes aren't girly mind you, but compared to Amu's destroyed jeans and studded shorts, my style looks girly more than anything else. Since she gave me permission to go through her walk in closet, I went all out. I picked out white washed jean shorts, black sleeveless pullover hoodie with ripped thigh black thigh high for Amu. Then I just took one of her ripped black short shorts to go with Natsume's white wife-beater. Of course, me being me went through Natsume's stuff to grab one of his snap backs on my way back to Amu.

"Here," I said as I tossed her the clothes, "we sorta match, but the styles are different."

"Thanks, now let me go get something to eat, I'm starved." Amu replied as she got dressed.

**Natsume's POV**

When Mikan came back down with Amu in tow behind her, all I could think was that she should wear my clothes more often. It all looks way too big on her, but somehow she made it work. The casual chic suited her more than I thought it would. When I pick her clothes next time, I'm just going to bring her my shirts instead of asking the maids to go buy a girl's shirt.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Dunno but go find another shirt or something, cause I don't think you're getting this one back." Mikan replied.

"I was thinking we should go shopping or something, Mikan keeps stealing my stuff so might as well buy stock up." Amu said with a toast in her hand.

"Sounds good, it's not like we don't have money to blow. Just let Natsume and me get ready." Ikuto stated.

**Sooo, that's it for today… I hope it was somewhat decent.. ****I didn't edit or reread or anything...**** and tell me what you guys think about me using quotes? I think that's a first in this story… I apologize for the crappyness I hope you enjoyed it^^**


End file.
